The present invention is directed to a hanger for suspending at least one object from a support and, more particularly, to a hanger or support to hang an elongated rod.
Display devices or display packages are relatively common in the commercial retail industry for hanging objects or items to be sold from a support, such as a display rack, a display case or directly from a wall. A typical display device includes an extension or flange extending from a base or housing of the display device to vertically suspend an object. The extension or flange generally includes an opening to form a hanging member. Typically, a peg or bolt projects from the display case or wall and supports the display device at the extension by extending into the opening of the extension. These display devices can be used to vertically suspend any type of object, but it is often found that these display devices vertically suspend elongated members, such as rods used for hanging window curtains, shower curtains or the like.
In reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a support or conventional retail display case 10 is used to vertically suspend one or more rods 12. The rods 12 include an enlarged head 22 of various shapes at each end of the rod 12 and a solid or tubular shaft 28 connecting the two enlarged heads 22. The conventional retail display cases 10 typically include a suspension rack 18 to vertically suspend the rods 12. The rods 12 are suspended from the rack 18 by sliding either enlarged head 22 of the rod 12 into one of several slots 20 of the rack 18. The conventional retail display cases 10 conveniently suspend rods 12 of a varying sizes and shapes directly from the suspension rack 18.
However, problems arise when the size and shape of the slots 20 cannot accommodate the various size and shapes of the heads 22 of various rods 12. For example, the shape of various enlarged heads 22 may not permit the head of the rod 12 from being slid within any of the several slots 20 of the suspension rack 18. Therefore, it would be desirable to create a hanger or packaging that would allow the retailer or user to hang a rod of a different shape from the retail support or display case 10. This would allow the retailer or user to sell different types of rods without having to purchase a new or different display case.
As is well known, the weight of most rods 12 is supported above the window, shower or the like by the force of the two heads 22 against opposing walls. It is important that the heads 22 are not damaged or scratched during sale or shipment of the rods 12 so that the heads 22 will not unnecessarily scratch the walls when the rods 12 are hung. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a hanger or packaging for the rods 12 to protect the heads 22 of the rods 12 during sale, storage and shipment. Further, it would be desirable to create a hanger or packaging for a rod display 10 having a simple design and constructed of inexpensive material for ease and affordability in manufacturing such that the hanger or packaging can be disposed of after use.